Episode RI19
Episode RI19 is the nineteenth episode of JayGT: Redemption Island, and the Vegas Round (or possibly the first of two) episode of the season. In this episode, the judges whittled the many, many acts they advanced in the Qualifiers down to a Top 80/90. They also finally selected their Golden Buzzers of the season, who would move on straight to the Quarterfinals. 184 acts made it to the Vegas Round, four of which were Golden Buzzed after auditions. Of the remaining 180, 84 will move through to the Judge Cuts, with each judge saving and bringing back one eliminated act at the end of Vegas Week, making it a total of 88 advancements. 30 acts will move through to the Top 88 without performing, and 30 acts will be eliminated without performing. That will leave 120 acts left, that will perform for the 54/58 remaining spots. Golden Buzzers *JayDK: Attraction *Cards: ADEM Dance Crew *Smack: *Foxy: Bo Burnham Competing Acts Each judge will vote to either send an act straight through to the Top 88 as one of the 30 autopasses (Y), or to have them perform in Vegas as a Standby (S), or to be one of the 30 acts automatically cut (X). Female Vocalists *Jessica Sanchez, Singer (S S S S) *Susan Boyle, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Dolly Parton, Country Singer (S S S X) *Reba McEntire, Country Singer (S X X X) *Rebecca Sugar, Singer/Ukelelist (S X S S) *Donna Summer, Singer (S S S Y) *Britney Spears, Former Pop Star (S X X X) *Aretha Franklin, Singer (Y S S Y) *Miley Cyrus, Singer (S S S S) *Joan Jett, Rock Singer (S S S S) *Butterscotch, Singer/Beatboxer (S S X X) *Andra Day, Singer (S S S X) *Conchita Wurst, Singer (Y S S Y) *Beverly McClellan, Singer (S S S S) *Katy Perry, Singer (S S S S) *Adele, Singer (S S S S) *Sarah Ikumu, Singer (Y S S Y) *Jessica Price, Singer and Guitarist (S S S S) *Cafidia Stuart, Singer (S X S S) Male Vocalists *The Notorious BIG, Rapper (Y Y X S) *Sundance Head, Singer (Y S S S) *Neil Diamond, Singer (S X X S) *Blake Shelton, Country Singer (S X S X) *Matisyahu, Hasidic Jew Reggae Singer (Y S S S) *Elvis Presley, Singer (S S S S) *Prince, Singer (S S X S) *Baltimora, Tarzan Boy (S S X X) *Billy Idol, Rock Singer (S S Y S) *Adam Lambert, Singer (S S Y Y) *Louis Armstrong, Singer and Trumpeter (Y Y S Y) *Jack Vidgen, Singer (S X S S) *Cas Haley, Singer/Guitarist (S X Y S) *Israel Kamakawiwo'ole, Singer/Ukelelist (S S S Y) *Sawyer Fredericks, Singer/Guitarist (S X X S) *David Gray, Singer/Pianist (S S X S) *Ronny B, Singer and Dancer (S S S X) *X.L., R&B Singer (S S S S) *Steve "The Voice" Warren, Singer and Pianist (S S X X) Rod Stewarts *Rod Stewart, Singer (S S S S) *Rob Caudill, Rod Stewart Impersonator (S S X S) Opera Singers *Il Divo, Opera Group (Y S . Y) *Andrea Bocelli, Opera Singer (S S . S) *Paul Potts, Opera Singer (S S . S) *Donald Braswell II, Opera Singer (S S . X) *Michael Strelo-Smith, Opera Singer (S S . S) *Shequida Hall, Opera Singer (S X . S) Competitive Eaters *Adam Richman, Competitive Eater (S S . X) *Furious Pete, Competitive Eater (S S . S) *Joey Chestnut, Competitive Eater (S S . S) Comedians *Howie Mandel, Stand-up Comedian (S S . S) *Kevin Johnson, Ventriloquist (X X . X) *Baldwin Trump, Impersonator (S S . X) *Jim Carrey, Stand-up Comedian (S Y . S) *Jack Carroll, Stand-up Comedian (S S . S) *Mr. Bean, Physical Comedian (S S . X) *Charlie Chaplin, Physical Comedian (X X . X) *George Carlin, Stand-up Comedian (S X . S) *The Lonely Island, Comedy Band (Y Y . Y) *Jimmy Della Valle & Chad Shapiro, Comedy Duo (X X . X) *Clayton English, Stand-up Comedian (Y Y . Y) *Cocoa Brown, Stand-up Comedienne (S S . S) *Jimmy Kimmel, Talk Show Comedian (S S . S) *McKinnon Clinton, Hillary Clinton Impersonator (S S . X) *David Spade, Stand-up Comedian (S S . S) *Mitch Hedberg, Stand-up Comedian (S S . S) *Matthew Piazzi, Impressionist (S S . S) *David Deeble, Stand-up Comedian (X X . X) Acrobats *Wang Jungru, Acrobat (S Y . Y) *Ivan Pecel, Juggler (X S . S) *Vladimir, Hand Balancer (S S . S) *Lilia Stepanova, Contortionist Archer (S S . S) *The Harlem Globetrotters, Basketball Group (S Y . Y) *Dude Perfect, Acrobats (S X . Y) *Wolfgang Bientzle, Cyr Wheel Acrobat Reject Who Has Finally Been Identified (S S . S) *The Rubberboy, Contortionist (X S . S) *Calypso Tumblers, Acrobatic Dance Group (Y Y . Y) *Rocket Stunt Crew, Jump Rope Crew (S S . S) *Billy George, Cyr Wheel Acrobat (S S . S) *Shaolin Warriors, Martial Arts Group (S S . S) *Elite, Martial Artist (S S . X) *Duo Genesis, Hand Balancer Duo (S S . X) Danger Acts *Spikey Will, Danger Act (S S . S) *Mark The Knife, Danger Comedian (S S . S) *Rick Maisel, Escape Artist (X S . X) *The Great Throwdini, Knife Thrower (S S . Y) *The Power Team, Strength Team (S S . S) *George the Giant, Sideshow Act (S S . S) Dance Groups *Boogie Storm, Stormtrooper Dance Troupe (S S . X) *The Players Club, Dance Group (S S . S) *Skeleton Dance Crew, Light-Up Dance Group (S S . S) *Bollywood Dancers, Bollywood Dance Group (S S . S) *Mirror Family, Light Dance Crew (S S . S) *London School of Bollywood, Bollywood Dance Group (S S . S) *Sideswipe, Martial Arts Dance Group (X S . S) *Boyband, Hip-Hop Dance Crew (S S . Y) *Pilobolus Dance Theater, Shadow Dance Group (Y Y . Y) *The Lab, Hip-Hop Dance Group (S S . Y) *DC Cowboys, Gay Cowboys (S S . S) *Extreme Dance FX, Clogging Group (S X . X) *Giwayen Mata, African Dance and Percussion Group (S S . S) *SickStep, Dance Crew (S S . S) Dance Duos *Sean and John, Tap Dancers (S S . X) *Twist & Pulse, Dance Duo (Y Y . Y) *Les Twins, Dance Duo (S S . S) Solo Dancers *The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer, Multimedia Dancer (S S . S) *Diana Pombo, Dancer (S S . S) Bands *PBM, Band (S S . S) *Paul and System of a Down, Big Brother Legend with Heavy Metal Band (Y Y . Y) *Khusugtun, Traditional Mongolian Band (Y Y . Y) *Chadwick, Band (S S . X) *Snap!, Music Group (S S . S) *Imagine Dragons, Rock Band (S S . S) *Yello, Electronic Music Duo (S X . X) *Stone Temple Pilots, Grunge Band (S Y . S) *Village People, Band (Y S . S) *Earth, Wind & Fire, Disco Band (S S . S) *Metallica, Metal Band (S Y . Y) *SunStroke Project, Moldovan Band (S S . S) *Airport Impressions, Band (S S . S) *Diaspora Yeshiva Band, Jewish Rabbi Band (S S . X) *Midas Whale, Folk Music Duo (S S . S) *The Who, Band (S S . Y) *Tegan & Sara, Music Duo (Y S . S) *Men Without Hats, Band (S S . Y) *The Dirty Pennies, Band (S S . X) *Nirvana, Grunge Band (S Y . Y) *The Scorpions, Rock Band (S S . Y) *Stumblebum Brass, Band (S S . S) Vocal Groups *MiyaGi & Endshpil, Russian Rap Duo (Y X . X) *Gregorian, Vocal Group (S S . S) *Odysy, Vocal Group (S S . S) *Rak-Su, Vocal Group (S S . S) *Benchmark, Barbershop Quartet (S S . S) *Indiggo, Vocal Duo (S X . S) *The James Gang, Dancing Vocal Group (S S . S) Novelty Acts *Frank Simon, Chin Balancer (X X . S) *Bill Nye the Science Guy, Fun Scientist (S X . S) *Men with Towels, Novelty Act (X S . Y) *The Most Interesting Man in the World, Most Interesting Man in the World (S S . X) *ArtAttack, Artist (Y Y . Y) *Soma Marton, Actor (X Y . X) *Face Off, Makeup Artist Group (Y X . S) *The Angry Video Game Nerd, Video Gamer (S S . S) *Robbie Rotten, Singer and Dancer (X S . S) *Nitish Bharti, Sand Artist (Y Y . Y) *Vadik and the Bear, Novelty Dancer (S S . S) *Ace Silver, Videomapper (Y X . X) *Bruce Block, Variety Performer (X X . X) *Christopher Walken, Actor and Comedian (S S . X) Night Guards *Larry Daley, Bone Thrower (S Y . X) *Cecil Fredericks, Old Man (S Y . X) Instrumentalists *Bobby Badfingers, Finger Snapper (S S . S) *Moby, Singer/DJ (Y S . S) *Danger, Electronic Musician (S S . S) *Darude, DJ (S S . S) *Eric Calderone, Metal Musician (S S . S) *Lettice Rowbotham, Violinist (S S . Y) *The Cadence, Percussion Group (S S . Y) *Plastic Musik, Percussion Group (S S . S) Animal Acts *Jules O'Dwyer & Matisse, Dog Act (Y S . Y) *Jurassic Parkour, Parkour Performer (S Y . Y) *Trip Hazard & Lucy, Dog Act (S S . S) *Ashleigh and Pudsey, Dog Act (S S . S) Magicians *Michael Carbonaro, Magician (S Y . Y) *Elliot Zimet, Magician (X S . S) *Issy Simpson, Magician (Y S . Y) *Cards, Mind Reader (S S . S) *Dynamo, Magician (S S . S) *Lance Burton, Magician (S S . Y) *The Sensational Stefano, Puppet Magician (X S . X) *Darcy Oake, Magician (Y Y . Y) *Jessica Jane Peterson, Magician (S S . S) *Akira Kimura, Comedy Magician (S Y . Y) *Yann Frisch, Magician (S S . X) *Kevin James, Magician (S S . S) *The Greg Wilsons, Magician Duo (S S . S) *Becky Blaney, Comedy Magician (S S . S) *Dan Stapleton, Magician (X S . S) *Sean Paul & Juliane, Magician Duo (X S . S) *The Pendragons, Magic Duo (S S . S) Category:Episodes Category:RI Episodes Category:Vegas Round Episodes Category:RI Vegas Round Episodes